My Immortal
by Annie B. Malfoy
Summary: Ela perdeu tudo que tinha. Ela perdeu o amor de sua vida.


**Título:** My Immortal

**Autora:** Annie B. Malfoy

**Shippers:** Ginny Weasley & Draco Malfoy

**Beta Responsável:**Amanda Z. Potter (Minha Irmã/Cunhada *-*)

**Sinopse:** Ela perdeu tudo que tinha. Ela perdeu o amor de sua vida.

** Disclaimer: **Essa Songfic foi escrita por mim de madrugada, quando eu ouvi a música (que é uma das minhas favoritas) e me veio a ideia na cabeça. Achei que não podia perder essa chance. Sempre quis fazer uma Song com uma música do Evanescence.

**ATENÇÃO:** História / _Fashback_ / _**Música**_

* * *

**My Immortal  
**_por Annie B. Malfoy_

Ginny tinha começado a namorar com Draco ainda na escola. Eles tinham enfrentado tudo e todos pra ficarem juntos. Tinham passado por cima de todos pelo amor que sentiam um pelo outro. E ela nunca tinha sentido algo tão forte e avassalador como o que sentia por ele.

_**I'm so tired of being here**__**  
**__**Suppressed by all my childish fears**__**  
**__**And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave**__**  
**__**'Cause your presence still lingers here**__**  
**__**And it won't leave me alone**_

Ela se lembrava de tudo. De cada detalhe de seu rosto. De todos os detalhes de seu corpo. Do seu tom de voz. Do modo como gesticulava e de todas as duas manias. Lembrava de cada conversa e de cada briga. De cada beijo, de todas as carícias. De todas as noites de amor. De todas as crises de choro e de todo o ciúme. Lembrava de tudo. De cada pequeno detalhe de sua vida com o loiro. De quando foram comprar seu apartamento em Londres...

_'Eles já tinham visitado vários apartamentos, mas Ginny não tinha gostado realmente de nenhum. E Draco dizia que pra ele qualquer um estava bom, desde que fosse do jeito que ela queria. _

_ Ela podia ver a impaciência e o cansaço nos olhos e no corpo dele. __Sentia em seu próprio corpo. __Graças a ligação que tinham, sempre que um dos dois sentia algo o outro sentia também. __La olhou pra ele e suspirou. Segurou sua mão e o fez olhar pra ela. _

_- Draco, podemos ver mais outro dia. – Disse calmamente. _

_- Não, meu anjo, tudo bem. __Vamos achar algo. __Tenho certeza. – Disse calmamente, olhando e dando um meio sorrriso. _

_ Continuaram a andar pelas ruas de Londres até que ele avistou um prediozinho charmoso em uma esquina próxima. Draco sorriu e a puxou até lá. Ela não pode deixar de rir da animação instantânea do loiro. _

_- Calma! – Disse risonha porque ele estava puxando ela e praticamente correndo. – Ele não vai fugir! _

_- Tenho certeza que é esse. – Falou animadamente. _

_ Quando entraram ela reparou em cada detalhe do prédio e se encantou de primeira. Tinha adorado aquele lugar. Era exatamente o que ela imaginara. Ele pegou as chaves do apartamento que estava a venda com o sindico e eles subiram, sorrindo ansiosamente. _

_ Quando chegaram a porta, ele lhe entregou a chave e pediu que ela abrisse. __Ela assentiu e abriu a porta. __Estava boaquiaberta, literalmente. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos e ela não tinha palavras. _

_ Todo o apartamente estava coberto de flores, milhares delas, por todos os lugares. __Até no teto. Só tinha um caminho onde elas não estavam. Draco a encorajou a seguir por ele. E vinha logo atras dela. Ela olhava pra ele vez o outra. Sentia seu nervosismo e ansiedade. _

_O caminho terminou no comodo que devia ser o quarto. Lá estava uma cama cheia de pétalas e no meio delas uma caixinha. Ela olhou pro loiro já chorando. Ele pegou a caixinha e se ajoelhou na sua frente. Pegou o anel das mãos e depois pegou a mão dela, colocando o anel no seu dedo. _

_- Ginevra Molly Weasley, você quer se casar comigo? – Perguntou também com os olhos brilhando e com um sorriso no rosto. _

_- É claro que sim! – Respondeu em meio as lagrimas e aos sorrisos o puxando pros seus braços. – Eu te amo.'_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**__**  
**__**This pain is just too real**__**  
**__**There's **__**just too much that time cannot erase**_

No começo brincavam que ela era fogo e ele gelo. Os completos opostos. Ela completamente inocente e ele todo cheio de malícia. Ele toda sentimental e ele com o coração de pedra. Mas tudo mudou.

Draco tinha mudado. Ela o fazia ser uma pessoa melhor. Ele tinha enfrentado o pai, os irmãos dela e todos. Tinha deixado o orgulho e todas as suas convicções para trás pelo que sentia por ela. Porque por mais que ele tentasse, e ele tentou muito, o seu coração era dela. Assim como o dela era seu.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**__**  
**__**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**__**  
**__**And I held your hand through all of these years**__**  
**__**But you still have all of me**_

Ela sabia que jamais iria sentir aquilo de novo. Jamais conseguiria amar. E jamais teria um amor como o dele. O amor deles era único. Insubstituível. Ele era único, insubstituível. E agora ela estava ali. Sozinha. Nunca mais o teria. Lembrava-se da primeira vez que ele dissera que a amava. Não pode mais conter as lágrimas.

'_Estavam na beira do mago negro, sentados em baixo da árvore favorita de Ginny. Ela estava no colo dele e ele a abraçava protetoramente. Ela chorava compulsivamente porque tinha acabado de brigar com seu irmão idiota. _

_Ele acariciava seus cabelos levemente e ela tinha o rosto enterrado no seu peito. __Tentava parar de chorar mas não conseguia. __Já estavam assim faziam horas. Então ele levantou seu rosto levemente e fez com que seus olhos se encontrassem. _

_- Não importa o que eles digam. Nada mais importa. – Olhava pra ela sériamente. Falava com aquele tom de convicção que só ele tinha. _

_Ela olhava para os olhos cinzas dele e mordia o lábio inferior para tentar amenizar o choro. Ele passou a mão por sua bochecha para secar suas lágrimas. Ela segurou sua mão e acariciou. _

_- Ninguém vai conseguir separar a gente não é? – Ela disse olhando pra ele ainda com os olhos brilhando por causa das lágrimas. – Você nunca vai me deixar, não é Draco? _

_ Olhava pra ele em expectativa. Praticamente implorando por uma resposta positiva. Fechou os olhos lentamente e encostou sua testa na dele. _

_- Eu nunca vou te deixar, Ginny. – Disse levantando o rosto dela e a olhando nos olhos. – Eu te amo, meu anjinho. – Colou seus lábios nos dela. E se beijaram longamente. E agora sabia que ela chorava de alívio, de alegria. __E ela também estava feliz. Se separam em busca de ar. _

_Ela encostou seus narizes levemente, fazendo carinho. Sorriu e olhou pra ele. – Eu te amo.'_

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**__**  
**__**Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind**__**  
**__**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**__**  
**__**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

Por mais que falassem que Draco tinha o coração de pedra, ela sabia que era mentira, sabia desde o início. Ele só estava perdido. Não sabia o que queria. Não tinha um foco. Mas assim que colocou os olhos nela, ele soube. Ela era o seu foco. O seu equilíbrio. O seu futuro. O seu sonho. E ela sabia disso. Sempre soubera. Mas agora ele não tinha mais nada. Assim como ela.

Todas as vezes em que se sentia fraca e sem chão, ele era o seu porto seguro, a sua salvação. Sempre estava com ela quando ela precisava, ou quando ela queria. Menos agora. Agora ela ia ter que passar por tudo isso sozinha. Não tinha mais a sua salvação. Não tinha mais o seu amor.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**__**  
**__**This pain is just too real**__**  
**__**There's just too much that time cannot erase**__**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**__**  
**__**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**__**  
**__**And I held your hand through all of these years**__**  
**__**But you still have all of me**_

Seu maior medo tinha se tornado real. Ela não teria mais a pessoa que mais amava no universo. Nunca mais dormiria e acordaria ao seu lado. Nunca mais ouviria a sua voz, veria as suas caretas. Nunca mais teria os seus carinhos e as suas caricias. Nunca mais ouviria que ele a amava. Não tinham mais um ao outro. Nunca veria o loiro de novo. Não tinham mais um presente e nem teriam um futuro. Não Poderiam concretizar seus sonhos. Não poderiam viver o resto de suas vidas juntos. Tinham tirade tudo deles.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**__**  
**__**But though you're still with me**__**  
**__**I've been alone all along**_

Agora ela estava ali, sozinha. E dessa vez quem estava perdida era ela. Não tinha pra onde ir. Nem o que fazer. Não queria mais estar sozinha. Não queria estar ali. Seu único motivo de viver tinha partido. Não tinha mais porque, não tinha mais nada. A única coisa que queria era estar com ele de novo. Só mais uma vez. Porque ele, mesmo morto, ainda tinha tudo dela. E nunca deixaria de ter. Porque ela é dele assim como ele era dela. E sempre seria assim. Um nunca deixaria o outro. Nunca.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**__**  
**__**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**__**  
**__**And I held your hand through all of these years**__**  
**__**But you still have all of me**_

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, eu achei muito triste. Não estou acostumada a escrever drama. E acho que não levo jeito pra isso. Mas não queria perder a ideia. Então, está ai. Espero que gostem.

Beijos ;*

**Annie B. Malfoy**


End file.
